Percy
Percy (ルッツ Ruttsu, Lutz in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Tomo Muranaka in the Japanese version, and by Antony Del Rio in the English version. Profile Percy is the son of Arthur. Like the other children of Fates, Percy was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. Arthur did not want Percy to be lonely in his Deeprealm so he found him a wyvern to keep him company and Percy named him Ace. His birthday is September 5. In his Paralogue, fed up with waiting for his father, Percy decides to disobey his father's order to stay in his Deeprealm and ride out of it on Ace, his wyvern. However, Arthur had come to his Deeprealm to visit his son but Percy is upset that he has not visited in a while. Percy labels him a villain and had unfortunately called a group of mercenaries to take him out. Arthur attempts to persuade them that Percy is his son, but they do not believe him because he made Percy cry and that he apparently resembles Gazak. Though Arthur continues to try and convince them of his identity, Percy comes in and calls him Gazak, convincing the mercenaries to fight him. After either scaring away or defeating all the mercenaries, Percy has a heart-to-heart conversation with his father where Arthur apologizes for not visiting more often. Arthur invites Percy to be his sidekick or perhaps allow him to be his sidekick. Though confused if that meant that Arthur would be staying in his Deeprealm, Arthur clarifies by allowing Percy to join the army if he wants to, an offer he readily accepts. Unfortunately, Ace nearly bites Arthur until Percy explains that he is now happy to be a duo of great justice with his father. Personality Percy inherited his father's heroic spirit and is eager to be his father's "Ally of Justice." He looks forward to any opportunity to work along side him and is protective of his mother, wanting to become strong enough to protect her. Like Arthur, Percy is willing to help out anyone in need and often looks for opportunities to assist the common citizen. Unlike his father who is plagued with unfortunate bad luck, Percy is blessed with astronomical good luck. In his support with his mother, Percy falls off of a cliff known to kill people, only to walk away with only a minor cut to his knee, a testament to his natural-born luck. He shares a strong bond with his Wyvern, Ace, whom Arthur found to be Percy's friend while he was raised in the Deeprealms. He is able to decipher the meanings of Ace's roars. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Axe - C |Item = Iron Axe}} As an Enemy Xenologue 15 - Heirs of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Axe - D |Item=Arthur's Axe }} Growth Rates These are Percy's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Percy's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |30% |30% |5% |45% |40% |75% |55% |15% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) * Kana (Female) * Midori * Sophie * Soleil * Velouria * Nina * Ophelia * Mitama (Revelation only) * Rhajat (Revelation only) Other Supports * Arthur * Percy's Mother * The Avatar(Male) * Ignatius * Dwyer * Kana (Male) (Can also be his son or brother) * Hisame (Revelation only) * Shigure - If Percy is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Percy will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Percy will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Quotes Refer to ''Percy/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Percy - Luck's Sidekick : Percy joined Nohr's army and led a squad of wyvern knights. His luck never failed him, and he didn't lose a single battle over a long and distinguished career. Ace went on to lead a squad of wyverns. ; Percy and the Avatar (Revelations) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Percy and Ace spent their days flying around Valla. Local legend said spotting them brought luck. ; Percy and Midori : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Percy and Kana : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. Etymology '''Percy is a diminutive of Perceval, one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Lutz is a short form for Ludwig, meaning "famous war". Trivia * Percy shares his English voice actor, Antony Del Rio, with Silas. * His outfit seems to be inspired by luchadores, Mexican wrestlers known for wearing masks and using high flying moves, referencing his starting class wyvern rider. * Percy was voted as the 34th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *In the Japanese version, Percy's wyvern shares its name with Michalis. Gallery Cipher Lutz.png|Percy as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Lutz confession.jpg|Percy's confession scene. Lutz_portrait.png|Percy's portrait. FEF Lutz Twitter Icon.png|Percy's official twitter icon. FEF Lutz My Room Model.png|Percy's Private Quarters model. FEF Lutz My Room Model2.png|Percy's maskless Private Quarters model. Lutz.jpg|Possible hair colors for Percy in the Private Quarters. Lutz Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Percy's portrait. Percy_WyvernLord_FE14.jpg|Percy's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Fates. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters